nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 106
Onchao's Oasis is the sixth episode of the first season. Summary Violetta sends Paula to find out more about Mia's book by acting as a double agent. When Mia arrives to Centopia, Mia is amazed by a giant oasis Onchao created. Onchao also discovers he can sense pieces of the Trumptus. Gargona goes out to capture unicorns, and while the rest of the herd was protected, Lyria sacrificed herself to protect Onchao, Plot During a field trip, Violetta makes note of how Mia keeps bringing her book everywhere. Remembering that Paula is Mia's roommate, Violetta asks Paula to try to find out more. Paula tries approaching Mia and Vincent, suggesting that they get to know each other better. Mia sees through Violetta's ploy, and tries to avoid Paula. When Mia's bracelet starts to glow, and Paula still won't leave them alone, Mia manages to scare her off by claiming that bugs are crawling around nearby. Looking at the book, Mia notices that there's only a single rune this time. Vincent is allowed to stay and watch as Mia travels to Centopia, but Mia notes that the one word the new oracle consists of has her concerned. "Sacrifice". Arriving in Centopia and meeting up with Lyria and Onchao, Mia discovers that Onchao has created an entire oasis using his power. Mia cheers up by playing with Onchao, and comes across Yuko and Mo, who are surprised to see Onchao's accomplishment. Onchao suddenly runs off somewhere, and digs up something. Mia recognizes it as a part of the trumptus, from when she helped Phuddle repair it. Mia and the other elves realize that Onchao is able to track down pieces of the trumptus. Meanwhile, Gargona reports to Panthea that plants have been sprouting all over, and Panthea sends her to investigate. Mia asks Onchao if he can sense any other pieces of the trumptus nearby, and something seemingly gets his attention. This turns out to just be the unicorn herd from the forest, and Onchao goes to greet them. However, the dark elves soon show up, and the elves tell the unicorns to hide. They manage to hide, and Mia decides that they should hurry back to the castle with the trumptus piece they found. However, the herd soon ends up in trouble again as the dark elves track them down, and Yuko and Mo go to try to help them, while Mia stays with Lyria and Onchao, having to keep Onchao out of sight from the dark elves. Yuko and Mo manage to protect the herd, but Gargona approaches the spot where Mia is hiding with Onchao and Lyria. Lyria asks Mia to look after Onchao, before running towards Gargona and leading her away from the two, allowing Gargona to capture her. Yuko and Mo attempt to rescue her, but other dark elves get in the way. Mia tries to comfort Onchao, realizing what the prediction from the book meant. The three elves promise to protect Onchao, and bring him back to the castle. Phuddle notes that there should be about nineteen more pieces of the trumptus to find, and the elves promise to keep Onchao safe, as Mia has to return to her own world. After returning to her own world, Vincent asks what happened as Mia forlornly looks down at a page in her book. Major Events * They discover Onchao can create entire oasis's, and can sense pieces of the Trumptus. * Lyria is captured by Gargona. * The elves promise to take care of Onchao at the castle. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Sacrifice." References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 1 on Itunes # Article on Mia and Me Wiki Category:Mia and Me Category:Mia and Me Episodes Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nick Jr. Category:Shows on Nick Jr.